


Lazy Days

by Insomniac505



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, Cock Slut, Cock Warming, M/M, Needy Dean Winchester, Rough Sex, Top Sam Winchester, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 01:37:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19052635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insomniac505/pseuds/Insomniac505
Summary: They were few and far between, but there were some days when even the monsters needed a break, and the Winchester boys had a minute to breathe, sleep, and once that was out of the way, fuck themselves back into exhaustion.Today was one of those days.





	Lazy Days

**Author's Note:**

> Eek ok this is my first time ever writing anything like this?? Here it goes hope you enjoy!

They were few and far between, but there were some days when even the monsters needed a break, and the Winchester boys had a minute to breathe, sleep, and once that was out of the way, fuck themselves into exhaustion.

Today was one of those days. 

Sammy woke up to watery morning light streaming in through the tiny slats in the blinds, casting tiger-like stripes over the body next to him. He groaned, groggily rubbing the sleep from his eyes, and turned his attention to the lifeless, lithe figure laying below him. Dean was dead to the world, motionless save for the light rise and fall of his back. Half of him was covered by a crumpled bed sheet, but it luckily didn’t obstruct the long, elegant lines of his silhouette, the arch of his back (he’s a stomach-sleeping heathen), the curve of his ass (propped up due to his one knee bent out to the side), the spiky outline of his bed head (pillowed on his forearms). Sam hummed to himself as he rolled over to him, bracing an arm on either side and he leaned in and nipped at the shell of his ear.  
“Hmmm, wake up sleepy head.” He followed the whisper by tracing the outline of his ear with the tip of his tongue. Dean slowly came to life underneath him, shifting just enough to let Sam know he was awake. Sam grinned.  
“You see, we finished off that vamp nest in Lexington in record time, and haven’t found any new leads to head out on, so I figure we have a bit of free time. And since you won’t have to be slicing and dicing or chasing anything for the next few days, you won’t mind if I fuck you so hard you’ll need my help walking the next few days, will you?”  
Dean stiffened underneath him, wide awake now and moaning softly, but Sam was just getting started.  
“No, I don’t think you’d mind one bit if I spent all day inside you, stuffing you so full you can’t breathe, can’t even think around my big fat cock splitting you in half. In fact, I think soon enough you’ll be begging for me to use your tight little hole, won’t you you fucking cockslut?” Sam slid a hand around Deans waist and slipped under his boxers, grabbing his cock as Dean let out a needy whine and started to thrust into Sam’s fist, desperate for any friction. Sam sucked a bruise onto the back of Dean’s neck, and he tried to roll over underneath him, but the younger man pinned him down to the bed with his hips. Dean whined again, squirming underneath Sam as he rolled against him, grinding into Dean’s ass,  
“Ngh... pleaseSammyfuck... want you in me, wanna feel you so so deep please sam fucksammyplease, need it so bad... ngh” dean was shaking, sweating underneath him, and Sammy decided to take pity on him.  
“Ok baby it’s ok, I’ve gotcha, hold on ok one second” Dean cried out at the loss of Sam all around him as Sam got up and rummaged through the drawer until he found what he was looking for. Dean yelped at the freezing liquid as Sam slid their boxers off and pressed a lube-slick finger to his hole, before slowly pressing it in. Dean immediately started moving, pushing back on Sam, trying to get his finger where he needed it. Sam groaned, pushing in deeper before sliding in a second finger, “Fuck Dean, you should see yourself right now, on your hands and knees, fucking yourself on my fingers, fuck your beautiful De” Dean moaned in response, rocking back into Sam harder as he slipped a third finger in “Please Sammy I need it need your big cock inside me please need it so bad I can’t ngghh I can’t think stra-oHmygodholyfuck Sammy fuck oh god oh my holy Fucksammy ngghhhh” Dean fell down to his forearms, the side of his face smushed against the mattress as Sam finally gave in with a single long thrust. He groaned, starting to move,  
“Fuck baby there you go, all better... feel so good De so tight around me” Dean let out a moan that drowned out the squelching sounds being made and squeaking of the bed as Sam picked up the pace, grabbing Deans hips and rocking him back to meet him halfway. Sam wasn’t sure how he ended up with such a perfect person in his arms as he moaned again, “please Sammy harder ngh faster Sammy want to feel it tomorrow” Sammy grinned and pulled out long enough to flip Dean over on his back before lifting his legs up and sliding right back in. Dean groaned, writhing below him at the new, deeper angle. He grabbed his stomach, moaning,  
“Fuck Sammy oh fuck so deep I can feel it, I can feel you out here fuck oh god don’t stop” dean grabbed one of Sams hands and placed it on his taught stomach. Sammy gasped sharply before letting out a loud groan, thrusting faster, pounding into Dean. Dean screamed Sam’s name, begging and pleading jibberish as he dug his nails into the hand Sam kept on his belly.  
Sam would feel himself moving in Dean.  
He could feel his dick right below Deans belly button, pushing up through his skin. Taking his hand off he groaned again, grabbing Deans head and lifting it up as he continued to nail Dean into the bed  
“Fuck De, look, you can-fuck you can see me, see the outline of my dick moving in you baby fuck that’s hot Jesus”. Indeed, Deans stomach was being stretched, almost as if it was being poked from the inside.  
Dean saw it, and snapped all restraints as he came immediately .  
Cum spilling onto his stomach, Dean went crazy, writhing underneath Sam and throwing his head side to side. Sammy groaned above him as he approached the edge “fuck baby so tight it’s ok baby I’m here just let go I’ve got you” Dean cried out as his cock gave a final spurt, he spasmed one last time, and moaned desperately as Sam started to come. Flipping him over and slamming into him, the structural integrity of the bed was in critical condition as Sam gave an all out final unleashing for three, four, six thrusts before collapsing on his brother, sliding them sideways so he was spooning Dean, all the while his cock softened inside a boneless Dean, but he left it in.  
He took a few deep breaths before sliding his arm around Dean’s waist, rubbing Dean’s own cum into his belly in slow, kneading circles as he propped himself up on his elbow and looked down at him, and gave a tired grin at what he saw.  
Dean was wrecked. Completely blissed out, half-lidded eyes sliding down to where Sam was massaging come into him, groaning softly before he dragged them up Sam's body back to his eyes, where he somehow managed to muster up enough energy for words.  
“I-I didn’t know it could-“  
“I know De, I know” Dean looses a shuddering sigh and hummed as they watched Sam’s hand together for a long moment. Eventually Dean broke the silence.  
“Are you gonna stay in me all night?”  
Sam grinned, breathing in the smell of Dean's hair, “yah, I think I just might”  
Dean closed his eyes and turned his face towards his pillow,  
“Good.”

 

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

 

Dean woke up with a hard cock inside him. He vaguely remembered Sam rubbing his come into his stomach, which alright, was hot as hell, and then remembers the conversation they had right before his eyes closed completely, and he grins. Sam stirs behind him, nuzzling his nose into the space behind his ear, and breathes him in, humming to himself as he gives an experimental nudge forward with his hips. Dean gives a sharp inhale, letting out a shaky breath “Sammy...”  
“What time is it?”  
That’s the least of Dean’s worries right now, especially as Sam starts kissing down his jaw. But he drags himself back to reality for a minute, reaching over and grabbing the alarm clock on the night table.  
“5:08, fuck we were out for a whi.....mmm” Dean tilts his head back, eyes closing and the clock falling out of his loosening grip as Sam starts to suck a bruise under his ear  
“C’mon Sammy, I’m tired...” but Dean can’t help himself when it comes to his brother, slowly rocks back against him, still so deliciously full with Sam’s cock inside him. He could stay like this all day, did stay like this actually, warming his brother’s cock like a good little slut, stayed stuffed full of him for hours on end and it’s still not enough. Sam starts to move against him, wrapping an arm around his waist, and Dean winces, grabbing his arm with a hiss.  
“Sore Sammy, very sore.” Sam swears and apologizes, goes to pull out, but Dean grabs his arm again, looks over his shoulder at Sam’s concerned face.  
“I didn’t say get out, just... slowly ok? Real slow” Sam still looked inclined to get out of bed and grab the first aid kit, but Dean gave him a look, “please Sammy...” he stroked his arm, still locked around Dean. Sam bit his lip, and nodded, going back to work on Dean's neck as he once again faced forward, moaning softly as Sam gently rocked against him, the slight burning mixing with the full feeling, warmth oozing from his body as he encouraged Sam, “hmm, yah just like that Sammy, so good” Sam just hummed his approval and continued on Dean’s jaw, nosing his his way down and back up again, sliding his feet against Dean’s where they lay tangled up under the sheets. His hand started roaming along his midsection, caressing down his ribs and tracing curves and swirls around his stomach, occasionally drifting south to lightly stroke his cock. This was absolute bliss, Dean decided. Every part of his body being massaged or stroked or kissed by Sam, being completely at his mercy, enveloped by him. Sam took such good care of him, and he wouldn’t be surprised if this was the memory his heaven was built around.  
Dean simmered in Sam’s arms for who knows how long, until he was so relaxed and somehow wound so tightly at the same time he figured it was time he returned the favor.  
“Sammy, Sammy” it took a few tries to drag Sam out of wherever he had gone, eyes closed and he nuzzled against Dean’s shoulder, still slowly rocking in and out of him, his feet still sliding against his, significantly slower, but after all this was Sam’s bliss too — arms full of a perfectly submissive, sated, blissed out Dean, exhausted from their pairing this morning. Dean eventually nudges him into consciousness, his eyes blinking open slowly, dazed look on his face as he looks Dean over, “hey baby, what’s wrong?”  
“Want you in my mouth Sammy, need to taste you” Sam’s groaned softly as his hands tightened around Dean for a moment before resuming their stroking,  
“See but that would require me getting out of your ass, which I’m really not feeling inclined to do” he mouthed his way back up to Dean’s ear, and Dean almost gave in, but...  
“C’mon Sam, want to drink you down, want your come filling up my belly. We missed breakfast and lunch, the least you can do is feed me.”  
Sammy inhaled sharply, and Dean can feel his heart start to race.  
“Y-yah ok De hold on baby” Sam slowly pulled out of him, earning a whimper from Dean, not just at the pain, but at the loss of him inside him. Sam helped him reposition his body (you would be shocked how many motions require the use of ass muscles) so that he was laying in between Sam’s legs, which were bent so that his feet were braced flat on the bed on either side of Dean’s arms. Sam himself was propped up against the head board, card his fingers mindlessly through Dean’s hair until Dean got his mouth around him. He gasped and shuddered as Dean sunk all the way down to the hilt, moaning around him and his eyes fluttered close.  
“Fuck De so good, feel so good around me holy shit I-I god baby...” Sam was sputtering in a daze, hands tightening in Dean’s hair. Dean was completely zoned out, almost like he was underwater. Sam’s words of encouragement drifted down but barely reached him, he was too focused on Sammy’s cock to respond. He managed to tear himself away along enough to look up to Sam with half-lidded eyes, a string of drool connecting Sam’s head to Dean’s lip.  
“Too tired, need you to move for me, use me Sammy, fuck my face” Sam shivered and gaped at him, wordlessly swiping a thumb against his bottom lip, severing the spit string. “You have no idea what you look like right now, do you” Dean sucked the digit into his mouth, laving over it with his tongue. Sam shuddered again, and took it out, eyes wide.  
“O-Ok baby, just relax, I’ll take care of everything just relax baby, fuck” Sam cradled his head gently, and started moving him up and down his cock, thrusting up into Dean’s mouth, hitting the back of his throat every time. Dean closed his eyes again and moaned around him, completely lost in the feeling of being used by his baby brother. Sam groaned at the sight, speeding up.  
“Fuck Dean, just look at you, taking all of it, half out of your mind....that’s it baby there you go, have as much of my cock as you want, I’ll stay in here all day if you want, nice and warm and wet, such a tight little throat... god baby so good so good for your baby brother, you like being used like this? You like knowing your baby brother owns you body and soul?” Sam was a stream of curses and filthy (sexy as hell) words that Dean couldn’t hear, strung out on the taste and feel of Sam in his mouth, he wanted more needed Sam spilling down his throat. He sucked harder, his cheeks hollowing out as he moaned again, and Sam growled pumping in and out faster until he was blabbering, screwing his eyes shut and throwing his head back and he thrust one more time and held Dean in place as he twitched against the back of his throat, spilling into Dean with a loud, almost startled moan. Dean drank it down greedily, moaning at the taste of him. He sucked hard, milking him of every last drop. He popped Sam out of his mouth with a wet squelch, and dropped his head onto Sam’s sculpted stomach. He laid there with his eyes closed, breathing in his brothers scent, completely sated for a few minutes before Sam pet gently over his hair, nudging him awake.  
“C’mon baby, let’s get you a bit more comfortable.” Dean wasn’t sure if this was possible, but he’d do pretty much anything for Sammy right now, so he nodded sleepily against his stomach, and honestly tried his hardest to get up. Sammy chuckled, and gently lifted Dean up while he scooted out from underneath him. Dean whimpered at the loss of contact, but Sammy was there again a moment later, arms sliding underneath him as he was lifted up bridal style with a groan from Sam. He had the vague feeling of being in a boat, rocking against Sam’s chest with every steady step he took, down the hall into a spare room in bunker. He was set down on top of clean, dry sheets, and smiled, nestling into them. Sam chuckled again and pulled them out from under him, climbing in before pulling them back up under Dean’s chin. He turned into Sam’s chest, his pillow for the night. An arm rested on Sam’s stomach while the other came up and wrapped behind his shoulder. He smiled against Sam as he tangled their legs together to keep his toes warm, and although Dean couldn’t see it, Sam smiled down at him, soft and warm and filled with something so tender it could melt anyone, even Dean Winchester, into a soft cuddling creature with little resistance. He combed absently through Dean’s hair, and closed his eyes. 

“We need to take more days off.”


End file.
